The present invention relates to a cigar cutting device that has two rotatable holding rings and two assist members can be pivoted from the ring so that the user may use three fingers to cut the cigar.
A conventional cigar cutting device is shown in FIG. 6 and includes a body 10 with two blades 11 movably engaged two open ends of the body 10. Each blade 11 has a holding ring 13 and an aperture 12 is defined through the body 10 so that an end of a cigar is inserted in the aperture 12. The user may insert a finger in each of the rings 13 to move the two blades 11 toward each other to cut the cigar. In order to check how long of the cigar is to be cut, the user has to turn the cutting device to see how much length of the end of the cigar extends from the other side of the body 10. This is inconvenient for the user because the hand which has two fingers in the holding rings is also rotated. Besides, when the end of the cigar to be cut is stiff and hard to cut, the fingers are suffered by high pressure. Furthermore, there is a gap between the two blades 11 and when the two blades 11 cut the cigar from two opposite directions, the gap reduces the efficiency of the cut.
The present invention relates to a cigar cutting device and includes a body having an aperture and two blades are movably inserted in two open ends of the body. A first end of each of the blades is located in the aperture and a base is connected to a second end of each of the blades. A holding ring is rotatably connected to each of the two bases.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a cigar cutting device wherein the holding fingers are rotatable relative to the body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cigar cutting device wherein the holding ring has two assist members so that the user may use three fingers to operate the holding ring.